Fear of the Spider
by Parent12D
Summary: Andrew's fear of spiders is revealed, as he along with Clover and Alex go through their way to getting rid of it. How will this turn out? Find out now! This is completely in Andrew's POV and is a humor driven story. Still, I seriously hope that you readers decide to give this story a chance if you haven't already. I would appreciate that...


**Hello there readers. Here is another new story that I came up with for this category.**

 **Now, let me just say that I've been enjoying all these stories I've been creating for this category and I also enjoyed making these stories for you all to read more or less. I really hope you enjoy the rest of the stories I make, there are only two left, with one story left after this one before I take a break during the move.**

 **Anyway, here's a notice for you all, this story will be set up statistically different from the other stories. While classified as a humor story, this story will be told from Andrew's point-of-view, and also, this one is just a simple story; Andrew's fear of spiders is revealed and Clover and Alex show a fear too (due to Clover's girly personality, and while Alex is the most tomboy of the three girls, she also has a girly side and is also childish too). The three try different methods to get rid of spider that is found in the bathroom, but to no avail. It's then that Sam and Chaosky, who have been out, step in and dispose of the spider themselves, since they don't seem to be afraid of them like the others. Despite this and the different writing style, I do hope you enjoy this story anyway readers.**

 **With that said, enjoy the story readers!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; the characters that aren't mine whatsoever belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (COMPLETELY IN ANDREW'S POV):**

How do I begin? My name is Andrew, as you all should know, and I live in the town known as Beverly Hills. I am classified as a super spy of WOOHP which is short for World Organization of Human Protection, along with the other four spies that I live with. Being honest, I love living in the house that I share with my roommates and I enjoy their company, but now since I told you all this, I think it would make sense if the story just started right?

Anyway, onto the story, it was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. Chaosky, who happens to be my wonderful caretaker, along with Sam, who is one of my closest friends I have, were out doing some important business, leaving me and the other two roommates home alone to take care of the house, and that's exactly what we did.

Well now here comes the funny part. I was in the bathroom, cleaning it up a bit and it was all good for the most part. But then, after cleaning the sink and the toilet, I saw something moving on the floor. It was tiny, black and it had eight legs. I took a closer look at it, and oh my god, did I regret doing that, for what happened next freaked me out. What I saw moving was a spider. That's right, a spider. I gained a shocked and freaked out look on my face. It was then that I let out a scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! A SPIDER!" I shouted to myself, jumping onto a stool to avoid being touched by it. "I hate spiders! Spiders are so freaky!"

It was clear that I was shivering at the sight of said spider.

It was then that one of my roommates came into the bathroom after hearing me scream. This would happen to be none other than Clover, the blonde haired girl who happens to be one of my closest friends I have. Clover came into the bathroom as she then asked.

"Alright, what's going on in here," Clover asked. "I heard noise in here, and it appears that you scream girlier than I do."

"Clover, there's a… a…" I struggled at first before gulping and then finishing. "A spider right over there."

I pointed in the direction the spider was located as Clover then noticed the little bug. Now due to Clover being the girly girl she is, it was clear that she was freaked out by it as she then screeched.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Clover ended up jumping onto the stool next to me to avoid being touched by the bug. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Spiders are so totally gross! Keep that pest away from me!"

"Clover I'm just as scared as you are," I pointed out as Clover clung onto me for protection. "I also hate spiders too."

Now let me tell you readers something. Clover, despite being the person she is, focusing on her fashion and girly stuff, happens to be one of my closest friends I got, and I care about her. There have been times where Clover showed concern for me too. Now I'm going to say this once: I will admit that Clover can look rather sexy and gorgeous, I'm letting you know that she is not my girlfriend. I already have a wonderful girlfriend, but I'll tell you about her in just a moment or so.

Anyway, Clover and I were on that stool together, away from the spider as Clover clung onto me, which I wasn't bothered by, knowing about her girly personality.

It was then that the other roommate came into the bathroom, and really was she as beautiful as ever. She goes by the name Alex.

Oh god, Alex; one of the most wonderful and beautiful things to have ever happened to me. She happens to be my girlfriend and she means the world to me. She looks so sexy and she's really innocent and adorable. I really love that lady to death, those eyes of hers are so mesmerizing, her beautiful hairstyle, the fact that she has the heart of a really sweet girl, I really love it when we kiss each other lip to lip. And oh god, I seriously can't wait til we sleep together so we can…

Ahem, I'm getting a little carried away, sorry about that, she means so much to me. Anyway, Alex was looking at me with that concerned look in her face, and boy did it move me every time she gave me that adorable look. She then proceeded on asking.

"What's going on in here babe," Alex asked me. "I heard you and Clover screaming in here and I was wondering if everything is okay in here?"

"Uh, Alex my baby doll," I pointed out as Clover was still huddled up near me. "There's a spider in the bathroom…"

Clover and I pointed towards the floor the spider was located. Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion as she then took a look. It was then shown that the spider was slowly starting to approach my girlfriend as she then looked terrified.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Alex shrieked. "SPIDER!"

Alex then jumped onto the stool that Clover and I were already on before the spider touched her.

"Andrew, please help me," Alex was shivering like a little child. I was not surprised by this. After all, there was that one time where Alex was afraid of thunderstorms, and I had been there to keep her safe throughout the night where she was unable to sleep due to the thunderstorms. As a result, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry honey," I said with my eyes glistening in the light. "I'll keep all of us safe from that pest!"

Clover, Alex and I stood on the stool together, huddled up together. It was then Clover felt the need to comment.

"You know what I find strange? The fact that Alex is afraid of spiders," Clover was still shivering. "It's strange because Alex, you're supposed to be the most tomboyish one of us three girls here!"

"That's true Clover, but I also have a girly side too," Alex admitted. "Not to mention the fact that I am also very childish and naïve too!"

Clover knew she was right, so she didn't argue with her. I then made my comment.

"Girls, it's safe to say that all three of us are afraid of spiders," I concluded. "So we all are equally afraid here."

"Andrew's right," Alex agreed with me. I love it whenever she agrees with me and sides with me. Truth be told, there was never a time where Alex was against me and didn't agree with me.

It was then that the spider ended up leaving the bathroom and headed straight for the living room.

"That's spider heading straight for the living room," Clover shouted in panic.

"Not if we can help it," I stated. "Girls, it's time we put this fear aside and take out that spider once and for all, or get rid of it, whatever comes first."

"I'm with you Andrew," Alex sided with me once again. "I'll help with this and put in some team effort."

"Anything to get rid of that pest," Clover commented, showing she was siding with me too.

"Then let's go and get our bug exterminating equipment and show that spider who it's messing with!" I declared.

"Yeah!" All three of us shouted together as well all retreated from the bathroom to get our bug exterminating uniforms on.

* * *

A couple of moments later, the three of us were now wearing bug hunting uniforms, with spray, swatters, and all the other crap that you use to take down a damn annoying pestering unwelcome guest that is a bug, or in this case, a spider. Anyway, I then made a comment by pointing out.

"Alright, we're ready to take care of that spider now, right girls?"

Both of them nodded in agreement, showing they were willing to participate.

"Alright, let's go through a set amount of plans to take out that spider," I pointed out. I decided to let my precious baby doll go first, for it sounded like she had a wonderful idea.

"Hey Andrew, wouldn't it make sense to just get that spider back outside where it belongs," Alex asked.

"That's a great idea Alex, but we need to trap the bug first," I explained.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Clover asked.

"I'll show you…"

* * *

A minute later, I set up a trap for the spider so it couldn't escape and could be put back outside. Clover, Alex and I were hiding behind a fort, which was just the sofa.

"Alex, are you sure this plan of yours will work?" Clover asked with doubt in her voice.

"Trust me Clover, this should work," Alex stated. "This'll be the non-violent way of dealing with that bug."

"It's always being non-violent with you Alex," Clover snorted.

"Hey, I happen to be a very sweet girl," Alex said.

"Alex is right," I agreed with her, resulting in Alex giving me that smile that warms my heart. "We have to do this the old fashion way, and besides, look the spiders' heading for the trap!"

I pointed directly to the spider, which was in fact heading for the trap that was laid out; consisting of nothing more than a plastic cup which would fall right on top of the spider the moment it stepped on that circle that was traced out near the cup…

Unfortunately, the spider actually outsmarted us, as the spider walked passed the circle and the cup fell over after the spider went by it, failing to capture the bug.

"Nuts," Alex grumbled at the fact that her plan failed.

"Okay okay, it's my turn now," I stated as I got out the bug repellant that we all had. "With this bug repellant, we should be able to drive that spider out of the house and away from us. Does that sound good to you girls?"

"It does to me honey," Alex got out her bug repellant and smiled at me.

"I suppose so, since this could get rid of that pest," Clover got out her bug repellant as well as the three of us started spraying the repellant all over the house.

I could have sworn that the bug repellant hit the spider, but I couldn't tell. A few minutes later, we finally finished bug repelling the entire house. But then, as if bad luck was throwing a curse at us in the form of a jinx, the spider was still roaming the house, carrying on its way as the bug repellant failed to work on it. It was also shown that we were out of repellant as I tried to spray mine but nothing came out.

"Crap," I grumbled at the fact that the bottle was empty. "Well this flipping sucks…"

"Okay, if it's alright with you two, I'm going with my plan now, and it's going to be done the old fashion way," Clover got out her swatter. "I'm going to smack and kill that annoying pest the old fashion way."

"Now now Clover, if you're going to do that, then be careful not to destroy anything in the house," I warned her, hoping she doesn't do anything she'll regret doing.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Clover said hastily. "Now stand back, its bug killing time!"

Before I could say anything else, Clover bolted off and aggressively swung that swatter right where it could kill the spider. Alex looked at me with that precious look on her face as she then exclaimed.

"Andrew, I don't want to kill that spider," Alex said in a childish manner. "I just want to get rid of it that's all."

I nodded in agreement as Clover continued her assault, the spider dodging everything swing she made towards it. I knew Alex was such a sweet girl and wouldn't want to kill something like a little spider. As a result, I put my swatter to the side as did Alex.

"Don't worry Alex. This calls for drastic measures," I got out another spray which looked different from the repellant. "This stuff will bomb the entire place with bug spray. When it takes its course, it might either drive the spider off, or it might kill it."

"I'm hoping for the former baby," Alex gave me that look again. I placed my arm on her shoulder.

"I know you do baby doll," I said. "Now stand back, and watch me put this emergency plan in action."

I got the spray ready as I was hearing Clover screaming towards the spider.

"DIE YOU GODDAMN PEST!"

By then, I had already got the spray ready, when Alex asked me this question.

"Andrew, will this stuff intoxicate us?" She had that worried look on her face.

"I sure hope not," I admitted. "The spray should only infect bugs and bugs only. Now on the count of three, I release this button, and then the house will be bombed by this bug spray."

Alex then went and put a mask over her mouth and nose so she couldn't inhale the stuff.

"Good idea Alex," I put a mask over my mouth and nose afterwards. Clover was already dealing with the spider so she wouldn't be able to whiff the jip of the spray.

"Ready babe," I asked Alex.

"Ready Andrew," She gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay, one, two, three…"

The moment after I said three did I released the button on the spray. This was followed by the house being bombed by the bug spray as the stuff was taking action.

* * *

A few minutes later, the spray finally did its job and wore off, allowing Alex and I to remove our masks since it wore off. Of course, being bad luck, the spider was still roaming around the house like the son of a gun that it is. I cursed under my breath as a result. By now, Clover's swatter was completely worn out and destroyed.

"Well this freaking sucks," Clover tossed her swatter to the side. "I failed to kill that spider."

"Yeah, and the spray had no effect on the spider either Andrew," Alex looked at me. "It's still roaming around the house."

"This is just our luck…" I was really getting aggravated.

By this point, the spider was starting to catch on to our plan of getting rid of it. As a result, the spider decided to fight back (what I mean by that is it started heading for us).

"Uh guys," Clover saw the spider heading for us. "Don't look now, but that spider's coming right for us."

She pointed to the spider that was coming for us. I was shocked at this.

"Girls, I think it's the best time for us to run." I suggested.

"Great idea handsome," Alex agreed with me. "Let's run!"

"If that's the plan, let's go with it," Clover stated.

"RUN!" All three of us screamed as we started running around the house, with the spider chasing us everywhere we went.

* * *

The next several minutes or so was mainly featuring the three of us fleeing from this spider that was chasing us, all while some crazy ridiculous trumpet chase anthem was playing in the background, which to be honest, perfectly fit the mood that the three of us were in currently. The spider followed us everywhere, from the living room, to the bathroom, to the kitchen, the hallway, the dining room and even our bedrooms. We saw the spider heading to our precious stuff which meant a lot to us. All three of us then panicked.

"OLLIE!" Alex panicked over her stuffed turtle.

"MY MAKE UP!" Clover panicked too.

"MY OPERA RECORDS!" I panicked as well, before noticing my mistake. "Oh wait, they're not covered in bubblegum."

The three of us then bolted back into the living room, as the spider chased us as we were now trapped by it. The three of us were now cornered and couldn't run off, while we were all shivering, huddled up together as the spider oh so longingly approached us as seconds passed by.

It was then the front door slammed open and it was revealed to be Sam and Chaosky, as they finally made it back home from their important business. The three of us yelped and jumped as a precaution.

"Hey guys," Sam had a confused look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Chaosky was just as confused. "Why are you three shivering in fear?"

The three of us pointed directly to the spider that was heading for us. Sam and Chaosky knew what the issue was and were annoyed as a result.

"That's the problem, a spider," Sam asked rhetorically. "That's what you guys are scared off?"

"You know, I can never understand what it is about spiders that gets girls all frightened," Chaosky pointed out as he got out a jar from the cabinet and went over to spider. "I'll handle this."

With succession, my little light blue caretaker ended up scooping up the spider with the jar, placed the lid over it and had successfully captured the spider in a jar.

"I'll take over Chaosky," My orange longhaired friend said as she took the jar Chaosky gave to her, went outside, opened the jar and tossed the spider out of it and being back outside as she entered the house and closed the door before the spider came back in, or any other pests decided to come into the house uninvited.

"There, that's taken care of," Sam commented after she closed the door. "It's gone now."

Clover, Alex and I finally stopped shivering since it was gone as I let out a sigh of relief, glad that that was finally over.

"Whew," I said with such relief. "Thanks for that. We've been trying to get rid of that spider for a while and couldn't do it."

"Don't mention it Andrew," Chaosky said. "It's been done."

"Hey Sammy," Alex said. "I'm really sorry for that."

"It's okay Alex," Sam knew this about Alex and was like an older sister to her. "I know it wasn't your fault. The same goes for you Andrew."

"Yeah I know," I commented, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well anyway, if you guys don't mind, I want to put some makeup on now," Clover spoke. "Now that the spider is gone, there's nothing keeping me from doing that."

With that said, Clover went into the bathroom to do her girly stuff. Alex then approached me in that manner she is known for.

"Andrew, I'm glad we got rid of that spider together." She said to me.

"Yeah, me too," I was beginning to blush. "We did make a wonderful team Alex, despite our failures."

"I know sweet cheeks," Alex then embraced me. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll," I said to her in such a seductive manner that gives her another reason to love me so much, as I embraced her too.

It was then we then placed our mouths together in a romantic manner, and we started kissing in such a sexual manner. God, I need to admit, every time my tongue ends up touching Alex's tongue, it feels so good. Her tongue tastes like the sweetest candy you could think of, it felt so flipping good dammit. It was clear that she loved touching my tongue with her tongue as well, as she always moaned in such a happy manner every time it happens. God, this woman is truly the love of my life, and no one else is allowed to have her. Alex even made that clear to the other boys who gave her that look.

Anyway, getting back on topic, once we finally ceased the kissing, we stared at each other in a romantic manner.

"I love you gorgeous," I said to her.

"I love you too handsome."

"Now why don't we go to my room and stretch out together for a bit," I suggested. "We both had a busy day trying to deal with that spider I think it's good if we stretch out for a bit."

"You got it Andrew," She said. "Let's go."

"Alright, sounds good, let's go baby girl."

"Right behind you sexy hunk," Alex giggled and said. I blushed since she called me a sexy hunk.

We then went to my bedroom, holding hands together as we kissed on the lips for a second before heading into my room, closing the door behind us as we stretched out for a bit, cuddled up together and we watched a little bit of TV together as we were cuddling together. There's not much more to this now, so I'll tell you one more thing. We had a crazy day together, but it was worth it. And so, we decided to chill out together and wait for any other events that'll occur and we'll have to face it together. At this point, this is just about the end of the story now, so I only have these last few words to say to you readers; I really hope you enjoyed the story and I hope it was good for you all. So with that being said, I hope you have a good day, and for now, goodbye readers…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **AS ANDREW SAID, THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY NOW READERS! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, JUST LIKE ANDREW POINTED OUT! IT'S A VERY FUNNY AND CRAZY STORY AT BEST, IN MY OPINION!**

 **ANYWAY, I WANT YOU READERS TO KNOW, THAT I'M DOING ONLY ONE MORE STORY FOR THIS CATEGORY BEFORE I TAKE A BREAK AND GO ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE DURING THIS MOVE I'LL BE GOING THROUGH! I CERTAINLY HOPE THAT YOU READERS HAVE ENJOYED THE STORIES I'VE WRITTEN SINCE THE FIRST STORY I DID FOR THIS CATEGORY! I HOPE THAT WHEN I GAIN ACCESS TO ANOTHER COMPUTER, I'LL CREATE A NEW STORY, IF I HAVE ANY IDEAS.**

 **BUT I'LL EXPLAIN THIS IN THE NEXT STORY AS WELL AS MY PROFILE FURTHER BEFORE I GO ON HIATUS! BESIDES THAT, I JUST WANT TO SAY, STAY TUNED UNTIL THE NEXT STORY READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY AND WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT, I WOULD GLADLY APPRECIATE THAT!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THE MOMENT! SO UNTIL NEXT STORY, GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS OUT THERE!**


End file.
